Hallmark
Hallmark was founded in Kansas City, Missouri in 1910 and has been known primarily as an American greeting card and holiday decoratives company. Since 1991, Hallmark has produced many licensed "Keepsake" Christmas ornaments based on Star Trek characters, starships, props, artwork, and scenes. Hallmark has also produced other Star Trek-related merchandise including lunchboxes, lenticular greeting cards, buttons, sticker sets, e-cards, party supplies, novelties, and jigsaw puzzles. The puzzles were produced through their Springbok subsidiary. Hallmark has frequently used recorded music and clips of Star Trek actors' voices that have been taken from iconic episodes and films. These clips are used for electronic audio features contained within their Keepsake Christmas ornaments (or within their display stands) and greeting cards. Appearances in Star Trek episodes To create the battle sequences between the Federation and Klingon fleets in Deep Space Nine s , the effects department used Playmates toys, Ertl model kits, and Hallmark Bird-of-Prey Christmas ornaments in the background in an effort to keep production costs down. When these ships were required to explode, special effects manager Gary Monak filled them with explosives and party glitter. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, pp. 263-265) Set decorator James Mees used colorfully repainted Hallmark and Klingon Bird-of-Prey ornaments for Miral Paris' baby crib mobile in . The mobile's Klingon battle cruiser was a small plastic AMT model that had been repainted. An "unfinished" ship-in-a-bottle of the USS Voyager purported to have been built by Joe Carey and seen in was actually a 1996 Hallmark Keepsake ornament which had been modified for the show by production staff. While unsuccessfully evading Q, Quinn reduced the starship USS Voyager to the size of a Christmas ornament and tethered it to a Christmas tree in . Perhaps not entirely coincidentally, Hallmark's USS Voyager ornament was released a few months after the episode premiered. File:Baby crib mobile.jpg|Repainted Hallmark USS Voyager and Klingon Bird-of-Prey ornaments in File:Voyager in a bottle.jpg|Modified Hallmark USS Voyager ornament in File:Christmas ornament.jpg|USS Voyager's viewscreen when the ship was converted into an ornament in Interactions with Star Trek actors Leonard Nimoy recorded a special holiday message from Spock for use within Hallmark's 1992 Shuttlecraft ornament. He also appeared as himself in a television commercial for the ornament and gave the Vulcan salute. In 1993, Hallmark aired a television commercial featuring Patti Yasutake in the role of Nurse Alyssa Ogawa who was seen questioning the shipboard computer and then replicating a Keepsake ornament. Majel Barrett-Roddenberry provided the voice of the computer. Hallmark's television commercial for the 1994 Klingon Bird-of-Prey ornament featured Robert O'Reilly in the role of Gowron, commanding the bridge of a Klingon ship. His raucous Klingon language pitch was subtitled in English. Martha Hackett appeared as a Romulan officer aboard the in Hallmark's 1995 Romulan Warbird ornament television commercial. Hackett appeared in a similar costume to the one she wore in the role of Sub-Commander T'Rul in "The Search, Part I" and "Part II". William Shatner and Christopher Lloyd appeared in a 2015 Hallmark Hall of Fame television production called "Just In Time For Christmas". To promote the holiday movie, Shatner autographed a Hallmark Star Trek Keepsake ornament for a contest. http://www.startrek.com/article/shatner-in-new-hallmark-movie-signs-ornaments File:Hallmark Leonard Nimoy Shuttlecraft Commercial.jpg|Commercial for the 1992 Galileo shuttlecraft ornament File:Hallmark Ogawa USS Enterprise-D Commercial.jpg|Commercial for the 1993 USS Enterprise-D ornament File:Hallmark Gowron Klingon Bird-of-Prey Commercial.jpg|Commercial for the 1994 Klingon Bird-of-Prey ornament File:1995 Hallmark Romulan Warbird ornament commercial.jpg|Commercial for the 1995 Romulan Warbird ornament Star Trek Keepsake releases release * [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)| Starship Enterprise]] – featuring lights; commemorating the 25th Anniversary of Star Trek File:1991 Hallmark USS Enterprise.jpg release * Shuttlecraft – featuring lights and a voice clip of Leonard Nimoy as Spock File:1992 Hallmark Galileo.jpg release * – USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D from TNG; featuring lights File:1993 Hallmark USS Enterprise D.jpg release * Klingon Bird-of-Prey – featuring lights File:1994 Hallmark KBoP.jpg releases * Romulan Warbird – featuring lights * Captain James T. Kirk – seated in command chair * Captain Jean-Luc Picard – in USS Enterprise-D corridor * Starfleet Communicator Pin – Combadge; 1:1 scale gift premium pin for buyers of all 1995 Star Trek ornaments * The Ships of Star Trek – , , and Klingon Bird-of-Prey miniature starships File:1995 Hallmark Romulan Warbird.jpg File:1995 Hallmark Kirk.jpg File:1995 Hallmark Picard.jpg File:1995 Hallmark Communicator Pin.jpg File:1995 Hallmark Ships of ST.jpg releases * – featuring lights * Commander William T. Riker – with Type 2 phaser next to rock formation * Mr. Spock – seated at the bridge science station * Star Trek 30th Anniversary Logo Pin – embossed pin offered as a gift premium for buyers of all 1996 Star Trek ornaments * Star Trek: 30 Years – with a miniature shuttlecraft from TOS; Enterprise is identical to 1991 version but made from diecast zamac with an electroplated nickel exterior and lacks lights; display stand features a voice clip of William Shatner as Kirk File:1996 Hallmark Voyager.jpg File:1996 Hallmark Riker.jpg File:1996 Hallmark Spock.jpg File:1996 Hallmark 30th Anniversary Pin.jpg File:1996 Hallmark 30th Anniversary Enterprise.jpg releases * – from DS9; featuring lights * Dr. Leonard H. McCoy – on transporter pad * Commander Data – seated at Ops bridge station File:1997 Hallmark Defiant.jpg File:1997 Hallmark McCoy.jpg File:1997 Hallmark Data.jpg releases * – featuring lights * Captain Kathryn Janeway – leaning on handrail next to 's warp core * Star Trek Lunch Box – small metal reproduction of 1960s-style lunch box File:1998 Hallmark Enterprise E.jpg File:1998 Hallmark Janeway.jpg File:1998 Hallmark Star Trek Lunch Box.jpg releases * Runabout – featuring lights and a voice clip of Michael Dorn as Worf * Worf – holding bat'leth * – Celebrate The Century Collection – USPS postage stamp ornament * – Crown Reflections Collection – blown glass ornament File:1999 Hallmark Rio Grande.jpg File:1999 Hallmark Worf.jpg File:1999 Hallmark Enterprise Stamp.jpg File:1999 Hallmark Enterprise Blown Glass.jpg releases * Borg Cube – featuring lights and a voice clip of the Borg Collective * Seven of Nine * Lieutenant Commander Worf – Crown Reflections Collection blown glass ornament File:2000 Hallmark Borg Cube.jpg File:2000 Hallmark Seven of Nine.jpg File:2000 Hallmark Worf Blown Glass.jpg releases * Space Station Deep Space 9 – display stand powers lights and a voice clip of Avery Brooks as Sisko; station has hooks for six miniature starships * Captain Benjamin Sisko * Q – in judge's robes from the post-atomic horror era – Crown Reflections Collection blown glass ornament * Starfleet Legends – , (DS9), and miniature starship set File:2001 Hallmark DS9.jpg File:2001 Hallmark Sisko.jpg File:2001 Hallmark Q.jpg File:2001 Hallmark Starfleet Legends.jpg releases * Delta Flyer – featuring lights and a voice clip of Kate Mulgrew as Janeway * – display stand features a voice clip of Scott Bakula as Archer; ship is made of diecast zamac with an electroplated nickel exterior * The Doctor – with medical tricorder File:2002 Hallmark Delta Flyer.jpg File:2002 Hallmark Enterprise NX-01.jpg File:2002 Hallmark The Doctor.jpg releases * The Scorpion – Reman fighter with Picard and Data in cockpit; featuring lights * Sub-Commander T'Pol * Captain Jonathan Archer – seated in command chair File:2003 Hallmark Scorpion.jpg File:2003 Hallmark Tpol.jpg File:2003 Hallmark Archer.jpg releases * Vulcan Command Ship – featuring lights * Commander – in EV suit * Star Trek Insignias – miniature ornament set of TOS, TNG and ENT insignia * – Kirk and Spock leaping through the Guardian of Forever; featuring lights and voice clips of Leonard Nimoy as Spock, William Shatner as Kirk and Bart LaRue as the Guardian File:2004 Hallmark Vulcan Command Ship.jpg File:2004 Hallmark Tucker.jpg File:2004 Hallmark Star Trek Insignias.jpg File:2004 Hallmark City On The Edge Of Forever.jpg releases * – featuring lights * Khan – as seen in * Locutus of Borg – in an alcove with the Borg Queen from ; featuring lights and voice clips of Patrick Stewart as Locutus and Alice Krige as the Borg Queen File:2005 Hallmark Enterprise 1701-A.jpg File:2005 Hallmark Khan.jpg File:2005 Hallmark Locutus of Borg.jpg releases * – from TOS; new sculpting; display stand powers lights and plays a synthesized version of the TOS theme * The Transporter Chamber – from TOS; with Kirk, Spock and Scotty; featuring lights and transporter sound effects File:2006 Hallmark Enterprise.jpg File:2006 Hallmark Transporter Chamber.jpg releases * Future – Future USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D from ; featuring lights * Lieutenant Uhura – seated at communications station wearing a red Operations division uniform; "limited quantity" ornament available at Hallmark stores * – Kirk, Spock, and Sulu at the USS Enterprise s helm station with on bridge viewscreen; featuring voice clips of Leonard Nimoy as Spock, William Shatner as Kirk, Ricardo Montalban as Khan, and Judson Scott as Joachim File:2007 Hallmark Future Enterprise D.jpg File:2007 Hallmark Uhura.jpg File:2007 Hallmark Star Trek II TWOK.jpg releases * – featuring lights * ''Star Trek'' Communicator – from TOS; featuring lights and sound * – Kirk buried in tribbles; featuring moving tribbles and voice clips of William Shatner as Kirk and DeForest Kelley as McCoy File:2008 Hallmark Reliant.jpg File:2008 Hallmark Communicator.jpg File:2008 Hallmark Trouble With Tribbles.jpg releases * Klingon Battle Cruiser – from films; featuring lights * Starfleet Phaser – from TOS; featuring lights and sound * Lieutenant Uhura Special Event Edition – seated at communications station and wearing a gold Command division uniform as seen in and ; repaint of the 2007 ornament; "limited edition" of 450 released at the 2009 San Diego Comic-Con * Ilia Probe – "limited quantity" ornament available at Hallmark stores * "The Menagerie" – Kirk and Spock with Fleet Captain Christopher Pike; features wheelchair lights and sounds and voice clips of Leonard Nimoy as Spock and William Shatner as Kirk File:2009 Hallmark Klingon Battle Cruiser.jpg File:2009 Hallmark Starfleet Phaser.jpg File:2009 Hallmark SDCC Uhura.jpg File:2009 Hallmark Ilia Probe.jpg File:2009 Hallmark Menagerie.jpg releases * – from 2009 film; featuring lights * Captain James T. Kirk – with a type 2 phaser; first in "Star Trek Legends" series * – Kirk and Spock fight with lirpa in the kal-if-fee challenge; featuring music from the episode File:2010 Hallmark Enterprise.jpg File:2010 Hallmark Kirk.jpg File:2010 Hallmark Amok Time.jpg releases * – from TOS; featuring lights * Special Edition – from TOS and ENT; glow-in-the-dark repaint of 2006 USS Enterprise; no stand, lights or sound; "limited edition" of 700 released at the 2011 New York Comic-Con * Spock – with a tricorder; second in "Star Trek Legends" series * – mirror universe forcing a Vulcan mind meld on McCoy; featuring a voice clip of Leonard Nimoy as File:2011 Hallmark Romulan Bird-of-Prey.jpg File:2011 Hallmark NYCC Defiant.jpg File:2011 Hallmark Spock.jpg File:2011 Hallmark Mirror Mirror.jpg releases * – new 25th Anniversary sculpt with an attached display base; featuring a voice clip of Patrick Stewart's monologue over TNG's opening title music * Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy – with a hypospray; third in "Star Trek Legends" series * An Extraordinary Meeting – Prime reality Spock and alternate reality exchanging the Vulcan salute in the 2009 film; featuring voice clips of Leonard Nimoy as Spock and Zachary Quinto as File:2012 Hallmark Enterprise D.jpg File:2012 Hallmark McCoy.jpg File:2012 Hallmark An Extraordinary Meeting.jpg releases * – featuring lights * Special Event Edition – "battle damaged" deco featuring lights; "limited edition" of 1575 released at the 2013 San Diego and New York Comic-Con conventions * Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott – with a trident scanner; fourth in "Star Trek Legends" series * – Kirk fighting the Gorn Captain – featuring music and Gorn growling from the episode; available at Hallmark stores File:2013 Hallmark Kelvin.jpg File:2013 Hallmark SDCC NYCC Kelvin.jpg File:2013 Hallmark Scott.jpg File:2013 Hallmark Arena.jpg releases * – featuring lights * Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu – with tricorder and communicator; fifth in "Star Trek Legends" series * – Spock performing a Vulcan mind meld on a Horta; featuring voice clips of Leonard Nimoy as Spock and William Shatner as Kirk * Vina – as an Orion slave girl; "limited quantity" ornament available at Hallmark stores File:Hallmark 2014 USS Vengeance boxed.jpg File:2014 Hallmark Sulu.jpg File:2014 Hallmark Devil In The Dark.jpg File:Hallmark 2014 Vina ornament.jpg releases * – featuring lights * Lieutenant Nyota Uhura – with a tricorder; sixth in "Star Trek Legends" series * The Needs Of The Many – A dying Spock bids farewell to Kirk in ; featuring voice clips of Leonard Nimoy as Spock and William Shatner as Kirk File:Hallmark 2015 USS Enterprise NCC-1701-C.jpg File:Hallmark 2015 Lieutenant Nyota Uhura.jpg File:Hallmark 2015 The Needs of the Many.jpg releases * Star Trek "Pilot Version" 50th Anniversary Gold Edition – painted gold and featuring an audio clip of William Shatner's monologue over the (second season) ''TOS'' theme * Star Trek "Pilot Version" 50th Anniversary Edition – fully painted and featuring an audio clip of William Shatner's monologue over the (second season) ''TOS'' theme; "limited edition" of 3450 released at the 2016 San Diego and New York Comic-Con and the 2016 Star Trek: Mission New York conventions * Ensign Pavel Chekov – with a tricorder; seventh in "Star Trek Legends" series; "limited quantity" ornament available at Hallmark stores * – The M-113 creature attacks a seated Kirk – featuring phaser sounds and voice clips of William Shatner as Kirk, Leonard Nimoy as Spock and DeForest Kelley as McCoy * To Boldly Go – Kirk, Spock and McCoy on the bridge of the ; tabletop ornament featuring lights and voice clips * Star Trek Maxine Special Event Edition* – repaint of 2016 "Crabby Road" series Maxine ornament; "limited edition" released at the 2016 Star Trek: Mission New York and New York Comic-Con conventions File:2016 Hallmark Gold USS Enterprise.jpg File:Hallmark SDCC NYCC 2016 USS Enterprise.jpg File:2016 Hallmark Ensign Pavel Chekov.jpg File:2016 Hallmark The Man Trap.jpg File:2016 Hallmark To Boldly Go.jpg File:Hallmark Star Trek Mission New York Exclusive Maxine.jpg Additional items * Star Trek 50th Anniversary Itty Bittys Collectors Set – plush figures of Kirk, Spock, Uhura, and McCoy * Star Trek 50th Anniversary Squeelys Captain Kirk – vinyl figure driving a automobile * [[The Wit and Wisdom of Star Trek|The Wit and Wisdom of Star Trek Gift Book]] – smaller (4.375 × 4.375 inches) and abridged (80-page) edition of the hardcover TOS reference book by Robb Pearlman File:2016 Hallmark Star Trek 50th Anniversary Itty Bittys Collectors Set.jpg File:Hallmark Squeelys Captain Kirk.jpg File:The Wit and Wisdom of Star Trek, Hallmark.jpg releases * – featuring lights * – "battle-damaged" repaint of 2015 ornament featuring lights; event exclusive "limited edition" of 3325 released at the 2017 San Diego and New York Comic-Con conventions and the Official Star Trek Convention 2017 * Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Lieutenant Commander Data – featuring assorted voice clips from TNG of Patrick Stewart as Picard and Brent Spiner as Data * Spock* – stylized figure giving the Vulcan salute File:Hallmark 2017 USS Franklin.jpg File:Hallmark 2017 USS Enterprise-C con exclusive.jpg File:Hallmark 2017 Picard + Data.jpg File:Hallmark 2017 Spock.jpg Additional items * Itty Bittys Captain Picard & Worf – plush figure set with carrier * Itty Bittys Data – plush figure; online exclusive * Itty Bittys Geordi La Forge – plush figure; online exclusive File:Hallmark Itty Bittys Picard Worf USS Enterprise-D.jpg File:Hallmark Itty Bittys Data.jpg File:Hallmark Itty Bittys Geordi La Forge.jpg releases * – featuring lights * – all-metal * Starfleet Tricorder – featuring lights, tricorder sound clips and voice clips of William Shatner as Kirk and Leonard Nimoy as Spock * – Captain Kirk evades a rapier-wielding Lieutenant Sulu on the bridge of the ; featuring voice clips of William Shatner as Kirk, Leonard Nimoy as Spock, George Takei as Sulu, and Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Lieutenant Arex and Lieutenant M'Ress – event exclusive "limited edition" of 2800 to be released at the 2018 San Diego and New York Comic-Con conventions and the Official Star Trek Convention 2018 File:Hallmark 2018 USS Discovery.jpg File:Hallmark 2018 USS Enterprise metal.jpg File:Hallmark 2018 Tricorder.jpg File:Hallmark 2018 The Naked Time.jpg File:Hallmark 2018 Lieutenant Arex and Lieutenant M'Ress ornaments.jpg Additional item * Itty Bittys Clippys Mr. Spock & Captain Kirk – plush figure set with clip File:Hallmark Itty Bittys Clippys Spock and Kirk.jpg Notes * Lynn A. Norton has sculpted almost all of Hallmark's ''Star Trek starship ornaments since 1991. The Galileo shuttlecraft was sculpted by Dill Rhodus and the 1996 Enterprise ornament was designed by Norton and Rhodus. The Scorpion ornament was sculpted by Norton but the Data and Picard figures within were sculpted by Anita Marra Rogers. Rogers has sculpted a number of Star Trek figure ornaments. * Hallmark's initial concept drawings depicted the 1991 USS Enterprise, the first in the series, with a Santa Claus popping out of a hinged bridge dome with simulated garland draped around the saucer. Norton was able to steer Hallmark away from this concept. * "Magic" sound and light features are commonly activated by pressing a button, although many older ornaments stay constantly illuminated when plugged into a powered Christmas light strand. Since 2005, all "Magic" Hallmark Star Trek ship ornaments have been battery-operated and stay powered-on for less than thirty seconds after the "on" button is pushed. * Nine limited edition Star Trek Keepsake ornaments have been released by Hallmark. Five were exclusively released at comic and science fiction conventions and four were retailed in "limited quantities" at Hallmark Gold Crown stores. Two premium gift pins were also released. * Most "event exclusive" ornaments are also made available to Hallmark Keepsake Ornament Club members through Hallmark.com See also * ''Star Trek'' starship miniatures * ''Star Trek'' model kits External links * Hallmark official site * * [http://hallmarkstartrekornamentsdotcom.wordpress.com/ Hallmark Star Trek Ornaments @ Wordpress.com] – comprehensive collector site * * * Category:Collectible companies